The Firecracker
by DinosaurStickers
Summary: The brief story of Ash and Charlotte before their deaths. Ash x OC. [Complete]


"Not possible." Dean Winchester denied Ash's claims to be dating the girl across room who had just rejected Dean's attempts to get her phone number.

"You callin' me a liar?" Ash challenged and Sam Winchester rolled his eyes turning to begin a more intelligent conversation with Ellen.

"Then go over there, an give her a big old smooch." Dean raised his eyebrows and the mullet haired man smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Alright." Ash looked over at the brown haired firecracker named Charlotte. "I will."

Ash saw no problem in walking right up to the girl who was repairing a small air leak on the side of the window and giving her a kiss for the people in the saloon to see. When Ash was directly behind the girl he put his hands on her hips and gave them a little squeeze. Dean raised his eyebrows at the advancement that hadn't been swatted away and older Winchesters jaw nearly hit the bar as Charlotte smiled when Ash spun her around to face him quickly. Ash grabbed the back off the girls neck and pulled her face to his. Charlotte didn't push Ash away, instead she put on hand on his bicep and the other on his cheek.

Ash pulled away from the embrace and then leaned in again to give her a tiny kiss before letting her turn to get back to fixing the window. Ash gave her a small smack to the butt and she looked over her shoulder at him for a brief moment but turned back to her work without a word. Ash sauntered back over to Dean and sat on the bar stool beside him and asked Ellen for a beer. When his beer arrived he started drinking it without a word to Dean.

"How'd you get a girl like that?" Dean asked looking past Ash and at the firecracker who was bending over to dig something out of her tool box.

"Hey, quit lookin' at her like that." Ash snapped glaring at Dean unhappily.

"Tell me how." Dean demanded setting his glass on the bar and turning to fully face his genius of a friend.

"Good looks and charm." Ash grinned and Dean just raised his eyebrows. "It also helps that she's into smart guys."

"So then Dean stands no chance." Sam jumped into the conversation making Jo, who was wiping down a table nearby, snort.

"Like you stand a better chance." Dean muttered picking up his glass and drinking again.

"Ain't no one stands a chance but me." Ash declared with a serious face. "She's taken."

"You heard the man, Dean. Stay away." Same pointed his finger at his brother while Dean just scoffed.

"Whatever, she's not my type anyway." Dean muttered looking down into his glass.

"How long have you two been together?" Sam asked before thanking Ellen for the beer she passed him.

"She couldn't keep her hands off me since the moment we met." Ash said clicking his tongue and winking at Sam.

"Unless my memory is failing me, that was you Ash." Ellen said and Charlotte laughed passing them and walking around the bar to fix up the tap that had been working on and off the last few days.

Ash changed the conversation to whatever job Dean and Sam were on their way to when they decided to stop for a drink. Charlotte didn't listen as she fixed up Ellen's tap. Charlotte was the maintenance of the Roadhouse, since Charlotte can fix anything that's broken Ellen allows her to stay for free. Charlotte used to have her own room but after a year of staying there he moved into Ash's room.

Charlotte moved to the Roadhouse in the early two thousands, just two months after Ash arrived. Ash had fawned over her for three months before she finally accepted to go on a date with him. The first date was horrible, Ash was loud, Ash wore a cutoff shirt to a five star restaurant, and talked about computers and MIT the whole time. Ash had known he messed up and he could've swore that Charlotte would never look his way again. Charlotte however had a wonderful time, she had met a guy that was different, funny, and was a little bit of a nerd. Ash had a long face during the entire drive back to the roadhouse that night. So when they arrived back at the Roadhouse he wasn't expecting her to grab his cheeks and connect their lips. They'd been together ever since.

Charlotte fixed the tap and then retreated back into her room for a nap. Dean used this to satisfy his need to know.

"So," Dean smirked at Ash. "How often do you guys do it?"

"Dean," Sam snapped offering money to Ellen for the drinks which she denied. "Don't answer that."

"I won't tell him." Ash winked and then stood up and went towards his room. "But I will tell you this, remember that one time you dropped by for help and I was caught without my pants..." Ash smiled brightly. "I wasn't alone."

Charlotte had given Sam her cell phone for emergencies awhile ago but she never actually expected him to call. When her phone rang and Dean was on the other end she got worried and answered right away.

"Dean?" Charlotte asked into the phone. "Are you alright? Is Sam alright?"

"Sam's missing and I was just wondering if- um, if you were alive." Dean coughed anxiously. "But obviously you are, where are you?"

"Ash had a lead or something asked me to check a few things out." Charlotte said and began to get anxious. "Why wouldn't I be alive Dean?" Charlotte asked with a strained voice. "Dean?"

Charlotte told Dean that she would get to the Roadhouse as fast as she could. She was practically speeding down the road trying to get to the place she called home. When she arrived she didn't see anything but a crumbling building and two men. One she recognized as Dean, he was freaking out, pacing back and forth, the whole nine yards. The other one, she didn't know personally but she thought it may have been Bobby, since the boys had told her about him.

Charlotte got out of her car and made her way over to them. She looked around for Ash but didn't see her crazy mullet headed boyfriend anywhere. Dean walked over to her and even in his frantic state he tried to calm her down. Unfortunately he was unsuccessful.

"We found a scorched body." Dean said looking into her eyes and elaborated when she started shaking her head. "It had Ash's watch."

Charlotte couldn't think and she could feel the pity of the man she assumed to be Bobby radiating around her. She ran into the chard remains of the Roadhouse only to find exactly what Dean had said. A body so burnt, so black that you could tell it's head from it's ass but it had Ash's watch. That stupid watch he wore everywhere on every occasion. She felt mad, she was mad at everything, maybe she was feeling mad because she didn't want to be sad. She didn't want to believe it. She couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry." Dean cautiously said from the spot where the door used to be. "I really am. Now, I need to ask you about those leads Ash had."

"He- uh, didn't-" Charlotte hiccuped as tears continuously fell from her sorrow filled eyes. "H-He di-didn't sa-say. Thought it was sa-safer if I d-didn't k-know."

"Charlotte, I'm going to find Sam." Dean turned and walked towards his impala. "I don't have time to waste."

"I'm coming with you!" Charlotte declared following him.

"No, you're not." Dean declared getting in his car but Charlotte held the door and stopped him from closing the door.

"I am." Charlotte gave Dean a serious glare and he rolled his eyes and sighed but nodded towards the backseat where she climbed in.

"Ash is going to be so mad at me." Dean whined as Charlotte put on her seat belt.

"Probably." Charlotte smiled at the thought of Ash getting all possessive and snapping at Dean.

Charlotte was properly introduced to the other man, who was in fact Bobby, and he caught her up on everything. Sam getting taken from the cafe and them going to find him. Every now and then Dean would ask if Charlotte would like to get out of the car, to which she always replied no. Apparently Dean, had one of the visions that Sam usually has, Bobby also began to explain about the children like Sam but she politely told him that Ash had already told her.

Charlotte thought for a moment when her face turned into one of horror. Charlotte rested her head against the window and began to cry silently. Dean was about to ask her a question but Bobby sent him a look that shut him up and got him driving again. They were making their way to Cold Oak which was somewhere in South Dakota, Charlotte didn't know where exactly though. Charlotte finally found herself drifting to sleep and when sleep finally took over she started to dream, but they weren't dreams, they were memories.

"_No, Ash." Charlotte muttered as she past his spot on the chair to grab a wobbly chair to fix up. _

"_One date, one, we'll go a half hour from here. A real fancy place." Ash smiled hopefully at her and she stopped walking. _

"_Why not?" Charlotte sighed and Ellen's eyes widened briefly. "We'll leave tonight at seven." _

"_Yeah, okay! Whenever you want!" Ash jumped up and ran into his room. _

"_I think the boy might shower for you." Ellen said mostly to herself as she dried a beer glass. _

_At seven pm Ash was sitting at the bar wearing a red plaid cutoff shirt and blue jeans with only a few holes in the legs. Charlotte rolled her eyes when she saw him dressed like that. Charlotte felt stupid, she was wearing a small black dress that flattered her figure. Charlotte was about to turn around and march right back into her room before she heard Ash speak. _

"_Don't go." Ash murmured softly. _

_He had stood up and he looked shy and awkward which was different for him. _

"_It's the nicest thing I own." Ash mumbled and scratched the back of his neck._

"_Same." I smiled softly and he chuckled but held out his elbow hopefully. _

_The whole night had gone wrong in his mind, but right in hers. She loved the way he talked about his computers, he was a genius. She also thought the way he cursed under his breath when he thought he did something wrong was simply adorable. She liked him, she didn't think she would, but she did. _

_When they returned to the Roadhouse he told her that he wouldn't bother her anymore but she didn't want that and she knew he didn't either. Charlotte took control of the moment by grabbing both of his cheeks with her palms. She pulled him closer so his lips were mere centimetres away from hers._

"_You better bother me again." Charlotte told him with a low voice. _

_Charlotte pulled him in to close the gap between them. Ash didn't take to long to react the simple action. He quickly placed his previously limp arms on her hips and gave them a tight squeeze, something he would do often in the future, and wasted no time in deepening the kiss. Charlotte slid her arms down his neck slowly until they rested behind his neck. Charlotte ended the moment by pulling back and removing her arms. Ash stood there staring at her with no idea what he could possibly say to her that would be acceptable. Charlotte walked to her room but turned around to give him a wink before she was out of his line of sight. _

"He knew!" Charlotte said startling Dean to the point where he swerved and woke up Bobby. "He knew he was going to die."

"That's not possible." Bobby tried to reason in his half asleep daze.

"No, he knew. He sent me _and_ Ellen out this morning. He sent us both out. He told me to read a certain chapter of some book and he sent Ellen for a grocery trip or something."

"Ellen wasn't there?" Dean asked glancing at the girl quickly before looking back towards the road.

"She might have gotten back, I don't know." Charlotte said as her tears finally stopped.

Charlotte ignored everything for a while. They arrived at the destination but Charlotte just sat in the car. That was until Ellen turned up. Ellen was crying and she was scared. She knew what was happening. Dean gave her a hug and Bobby patted her on the back but Charlotte ran into her arms, pushing Dean aside in the process. Ellen held onto the crying girl with such pity. Ellen had lost her love and wished such pain on no one. Especially someone so dear to her.

"Did you see the Roadhouse?" Charlotte asked sniffling.

"Yes." Ellen weakly muttered out a response.

"Looks like I have a lot of fixing up to do, huh?" Charlotte jokingly said and Ellen let out a snort.

Charlotte did her best to help. Charlotte was present when the door to Hell was opened. Charlotte didn't know what to do, so all she did was help Ellen and Bobby close the gate. The black fog of demons was terrifying Charlotte down to her core. Hundreds, that would've had to be hundred of demons. She helped close the door when something grabbed her. Charlotte heard Ellen screaming but Charlotte couldn't reply. Something was holding her from behind and it beat her against the side of a random tombstone. Charlotte looked at it with blood leaking into her eyes, _Robertson,_ Charlotte screamed as she felt whatever had her being lifted off of her. She didn't move, she couldn't. Ellen ran to her as Dean shot the yellow eyed demon in the heart killing him once and for all.

"You can't die Char. Who's going to fix my Roadhouse?" Ellen joked and Charlotte cracked a smiled and coughed up blood.

"Ash is going to be so pissed at me." Dean muttered earning three solid death glares.

Charlotte reached up and touched Ellen's face and her eyes stayed open as her head and everything else fell limp. Charlotte didn't enjoy dying but she enjoyed what dying brought her.

"You know, I sent you out to read that book so you weren't sent here right?" Ash said from behind her in a place she couldn't understand.

She didn't want to understand, because she was running to Ash.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. More specifically Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Ellen Harvelle, or Ash (who doesn't have an official last name). I think I referenced Jo and Bill Harvelle so I better say that I don't own them either. The plot line isn't mine. The only thing that's mine is Charlotte the firecracker. **


End file.
